An Unlikely Friendship
by Wolfiqueen
Summary: Asano Gakushuu gets an unexpected surprise as he finds out the apartment he signed a contract for came with a roommate. Having no other choice but to deal with the bluenette because there was no way he would return home, to his father. Fem!Nagisa, Requested by Shiranai Atsune.


The ride was horrible, the weather was horrendous, the atmosphere was unpleasant and this situation… is beyond horrific.

I covered my ears as the piercing cry hit my ear drums. I patiently waited for the girls screams to cease, when she finally calmed down she tried to bolt, if it wasn't for my quick reflexes to jump in and grasp onto her wrist at the last second, she would've escaped.

"A-Asano-kun!" she squeaked, almost as if she were a defenceless mouse. I glowered down at her, raising an eyebrow at the bluenette. "What are you doing in my apartment?" She asked, the question knocking me with confusion.

"Wait, your apartment?" I snicker lightly to myself "You must be confused. This is _my_ apartment. I made it pretty obvious to the landlord that I didn't want any roommates" I clarify harshly. She sighed as she rubbed her temples.

"There must be a mistake in the paper work" She stated, tapping her nose with a light finger. I gazed at her with a perplexed expression, trying to figure out what was going through the bluenette's wondering mind.

I observe her body language, her soft and easy-to-read facial expressions, she was almost the complete opposite from the way she acted at school. But then again college is complicated for many students, we are all forced to put up a front.

I glanced around the large room suspiciously, it definitely seemed big, too big for a college student to afford on their own. 4 doors throughout the space, which I assume is 2 bedrooms, the bathroom and the front door.

"No, it wasn't a mistake" I inform the nervous female. She gives me a bamboozled glare, it's my turn to sigh, a little more annoyed though. "The bastards tricked us into living together, there's no way one college student on their own can afford a place like this, you really are a E student if you couldn't figure that out" I scold, turning away from the bluenette.

"Well, it looks like we're living together, Asano-kun." she stated, smiling a little as she outreached her hand for mine. I look into her azure eyes, shining with mischief, the glaze sending a trembling shiver down my spine. How could she make me feel scared just but a simple smile?

I observe her again, her eyes closed off, intriguing me to know what she was hiding. I huff a slight laugh before turning from her again, sitting down on the couch. "Yeah, whatever, just don't get in my way." I command, not caring if my tone was unpleasant.

The rest of the night was quiet from then on, not a word was spoken and frankly with that I felt blessed. Maybe I could manipulate this situation to be beneficial for me, she doesn't seem like someone hard to break the spirit of. I just need to know her weak point and take action, make her another one of my minions.

I felt the pressure of the couch shift beside me, I turn my gaze to the side to look at the bluenette with an annoyed eyebrow raised. "What?" I ask.

"I just wanted to know something." She shrugged, playing with a strand of her hair as she twirled it around between her delicate fingers. I let out a dry sigh, mentally telling her to continue with her question. "why did you move out of your house?" she asked rather quickly, trying to get the question over and said, I suppose.

"Why do you ask?" I shot back, her azure eyes sparkled with an unknown emotion. Could it be fear? Whatever it was made her twiddle her thumbs.

"You have an extremely comfortable house you could be living in with your father but you move out? I just don't see your reasoning. I guess the curiosity's getting the better of me, I apologise" she bowed, standing up from the seat, yet not walking away from me, just standing a few feet away, gaze upon the clean kitchen.

"What about you?" I inquired, she turned around and looked at me surprised. "You live with your mother. She has a well-paying job, enough money to afford a nice place for the two of you, so why leave? I also don't see your reasoning" I stand up, coming into direct eye contact with the female. A frown crossing the girls features.

"I haven't ever had a good relationship with my mother. We fight about almost everything, from grades to clothing. One day she brought up the fact I couldn't live without her support, so I left" She shrugged, her eyes never leaving mine. "So, what about you?".

"I had fight with my father, he pushed all my buttons so I threatened to leave, he didn't stop me so I did" the way the words left my lips, it sounded as if I didn't care, as if I never had any emotions. That fight with my father, it broke me, more than I care to admit.

She hummed in acknowledgement, a slight smile on her face. Probably thinking she had a break through to who I really am, not realising how wrong she is.

…

I sat at the back of the class, resting my hand on my cheek as I quickly wrote down the notes, not caring to look up at the professor giving her lecture. I was still the smartest kid, ever since elementary, but that's expected of the Dean's son, right?

I had the responablility to be above all students, to be the fastest runner, to be the smartest in the school, to have the best reputation, be the most mature and popular. It's all to please him, to make him look good, to make him look like the best father.

If he was such a great father why didn't he have ever surprised me for my birthday with a trip to the amusement park or say good morning at least once? If he was so great why did he push me, ignore me and punish me whenever I wanted to have fun?

Whoever wished to be the dean's son, they have no idea how hard it is to live with someone that cruel, that scary, that powerful. What they say about wishes, they aren't always what you expected once they come true, especially when it comes to this lifestyle.

It's only been 5 minutes since class started and I saw a ball of blue hair sneak into the class. Distracting me from my notes. By the looks of it I was the only one that noticed her presence slipping in late.

It was as if she were a ghost. She couldn't be that silent, could she? She made her way to the other side of the room, sitting in her seat in the middle, no one noticed. Maybe they were all too engrossed into the lesson at hand to bother noticing a late student.

Though the thought was logical, there was still something off with the feeling of Nagisa's situation. As the lesson progressed my eyes drifted to those long blue locks of hers. Her eyes were alight with a passion as she listened to the professor's words, writing down after she took a break to breathe before she continued with her lecture. The fragile female was fascinated with all the teaching methods the professors showed, either if they involved getting personally (Not that type of personal) involved with the students or just telling the students to go off and study our asses off.

Before I knew it, the lesson was over, people were packing up their books and walking out of the room. Morning lectures were over. I glanced over to the spot the petite female was sitting, where she was lying in her arms, fast asleep.

I sniggered, packing up my belongs and standing up, making my way down the steps, stopping as I reached the exit. I looked back over to the sleeping bluenette, her fringe hiding her eyes, her long locks spread across the desk. The sweet sight of her made me sigh, I had to fight an inner urge to not go over to her and wake her up peacefully.

Lucky for me, when it comes to self-control, I know how to handle myself rather well. I grunt and walk out of the room, not bothering to wake the girl up from her nap.

…

I felt sluggish as I opened the apartment door, the smell of eggs instantly hitting my nose. I left my books on the table and made my way into the kitchen. Nagisa was making rice stuffed omelette by the looks of it.

Her hair was pulled back in a loose hair tie, if I was to tug on it a little all he hair would fall back upon her shoulders. I walked over to her, looking at her working on the food, she finally looked up at me with a smile.

"You hungry?" She asked, gesturing towards the omelette. I sighed, shaking my head. I walk into the larger room, a yawn escaping past my lips.

"I am. I got work in a few minutes and I don't have any time" I state, unbuttoning my shirt, leaving me bare chested in front of the female. I honestly could care less if she noticed me stripping in the lounge room or not.

She walked in after me, placing two plates on the dining table along with some cutlery. I turned around to her in annoyance. "You are eating. Don't push yourself so hard to get from school to work so fast, I don't want to have deal with dragging your ass all the way to college every day." She states, poking me lightly on my chest, the simple skin to skin contact sending shivers sliding down my spine.

I groan and walk with her to the dining table, joining her as we ate in silence. What made her care about what I did or not? Roommates or not we don't need to be worried about our lives, I certainly have no feelings for her other than tolerance.

I couldn't lie, the food she made was pleasurable to eat, kudos to her cooking skills. But no matter what she does she will simply be someone I will eventually use for my own personal schemes, once I break her, of course.

I will not accept to see her as anything other than a pawn or a minion, as that is exactly what I see her as. She may be my roommate, though Nagisa Shiota, will be nothing more than just another human taking up more of this earth's oxygen in my eyes, let alone a friend.


End file.
